The Biggest Rescue 2
by Kellycat77
Summary: It has now been 7 years since Artemis Fowl was banned from seeing Holly Short. 7 long years from any connection to The People at all. However, suddenly Artemis goes missing after he moves away from Fowl Manor. 13 now, Myles and Beckett use their brother's files to find the fairy people and to save Artemis from a deadly opponent. But how far will they follow in Artemis' footsteps?
1. Prologue

The Biggest Rescue 2: Prologue-

After the trial and being banished from seeing Holly ever again, Artemis went through the shuttles to Tara. It was raining as hard as a waterfall, and Artemis had no source of communication on him.

So, with a heavy sigh, Artemis started walking back to Fowl Manor in the rain. It wasn't a very long walk, but the fact that Artemis was upset and the rain pelting against his pale skin, made it seem like decades.

Artemis had plenty time to think as he walked swiftly back to the manor. Most of his thoughts were trained on Holly, but some ran astray, worrying about where he would go from there.

True, Holly had been a big part of his life. The whole LEP and magic community had. But now…now everything he had known most of his life was gone, taken away from him in a blink of an eye.

Speaking of which, Artemis blinked repeatedly as water flew into them. It soaked through his suit and messed up his hair. But Artemis didn't care. He only worried about getting to Fowl Manor.

After a while, Artemis saw the Manor sitting on top of the hills. He drew a sigh of relief as he neared it, going to the dark, wooded, front doors.

Even though it was at least midnight, Butler answered the door in a heartbeat. He looked down at Artemis with a shocked expression covering his face.

"Well, are you going to let me in?" Artemis chided, "Or are you waiting for a bug to fly into your mouth."

Butler then realized his jaw had dropped to the floor upon looking at Artemis. He shut it quickly and stood aside to let Artemis in.

Artemis stepped into the manor, the heat inside contrasting with the coldness he had endured outside as he resisted not to shake dry like a dog. However, he did sigh.

"I am sorry old friend," He started, "But it has been an awfully long day."

Butler nodded, closing the door behind the man. "I suppose you would want to get some sleep. I shall-"

"Thank you, Butler, but I can take care of it myself. I shall to you in the morning about the events that have taken place in my absence." Artemis snapped, turning and going up the wooden staircase to his room.

Butler watched Artemis slump up the grand stairs. He found it unusual because Artemis Fowl never slumped, ever. But the manservant just shook it off, ready to wait until the morning to figure out what was wrong.

Artemis entered his room and stripped off his rain abused suit. He then took a hot shower and when he exited, wrapped himself in his robe and sat himself on his bed. Artemis picked up his laptop and searched for something very important, grinning for once after finding what he was searching for.

The next morning was a rush as Artemis was woken up by two bouncing little figures on his bed. He groaned at his sudden wake-up call, and the two young boys flopped down on either side of him, looking at their older brother expectantly.

Artemis groaned again before starting to talk. "I thought I locked my door last night." He said sleepily, rubbing his eyes to get the rest of the sleep out of them.

Becket giggled to the left of him. "Myles unlocked it with his new invention!"

Myles sighed from the right side of Artemis, "When will you learn to keep quiet? Anyway, it wasn't an invention, it was a key. Simpletoon…" He muttered.

"Myles, you know that's not nice." Artemis chided his brother.

The 6 year old genius just shrugged, "So? He is."

Artemis gave his brother a look, and Myles wilted a bit from it, muttering, "Sorry, Beckett."

Beckett's face lit up from the apology he usually wouldn't get from his brother.

Artemis groaned again when he tried to move, his joints aching from the harsh weather treatment from the night before. "Boys, why don't you go and wake Juliet up? I'm sure she would love it, in fact, you could tell her it was from me."

The two boys looked at each other with glee at the permission to bother someone. They jumped off the light blue sheets, and ran across the carper to the door. But before they left, Myles turned around.

"Juliet had a friend over, but we don't know who. She was about 6 inches above my height and had red hair. Just thought you should know." Then the young boy left in search for his brother to bother Juliet.

Artemis's heart lurched as he realized Myles was talking about Holly. His heart ached at the thought of her name, and in next to no time it was too much to bear. He got up and went to his wardrobe in the far left of his room. Artemis dressed in his regular black suit, pulling his hair back as well as he got ready for a normal day in his life. The first of many.

Artemis trudged down the steps in the manor, coming upon the kitchen, or in other words, Butler.

Artemis sat in a stool on the opposite side of the island in the middle of the room. Butler leaned on the other side, patiently waiting for Artemis to explain himself.

Artemis felt Butler's eyes on him as he looked at his hands placed on the marble of the counter. He sighed before beginning his piece.

"Holly…and I…" He started, "are not going to see each other anymore."

Butler looked away, "Well, Artemis I'm sure if you talk to her and figure out what went wrong, you can repair your relation-"

"No, old friend. We are forbidden to see each other ever again. With that, I do not think that communicating with any magical creature would be wise. Mother and Juliet need to be told this, but Father, and my brothers don't have any information on life inside of the earth. I will appreciate it if you would tell Mother and Juliet this."

Butler nodded, "Artemis, I know how much this must hurt you."

Artemis looked up, and Butler could now see that the man in front of him was tearing up. "I loved her, Butler. Now I can never see her again."

Butler shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to react in this current situation. "Okay, Artemis. I will go and tell Mrs. Fowl and my sister what you told me. If there is anything you need, don't be afraid to ask."

Artemis nodded, and Butler moved to exit the kitchen, but Artemis stopped him. "There is one more thing, Butler."

Butler turned around slowly, not liking the tone in his voice. "Yes sir?"

Artemis took a deep breath before continuing, "Due to the…current circumstances, I will be leaving this residence…Alone"

Butler's eyes widened, realizing what the man was implying, "Arte-"

"I know, Butler." Artemis cut in, "But everywhere I look here, I remember her. It's too painful. I need time to recuperate, and I need to do it by myself."

"But Artemis, if you leave then I won't be able to protect you." Butler argued.

"I know, old friend. That is why I am going to live a normal life for a while. I will keep in contact, but I will be on my own. I am a grown man now, I need to leave. I'll be fine."

"Where will you go?" Butler asked.

Artemis smiled sadly, "The arrangements have already been made. I am going to America to start my life over; I was already accepted by the college I signed up for last night."

"Artemis, we both know that you are smarter than any professor at any college."

"Yes, but it will keep me occupied. It's a fresh start, since the only person in America who knows me is Jon Spiro, who is behind bars at the moment."

"That's just it. If he got out and realized that you were there, that would bring serious problems for you."

"Butler, the man has life. What, is he going to get out for good behavior?" Artemis retorted.

"That's not funny, Artemis."

Artemis pretending to think about it, "Actually, I thought it was hilarious. Honestly, Butler. I am twenty two now. It is time that I start to move on from magic and silly little adventures."

"Adventures that saved the world, might I remind you." Butler snapped back.

"Butler, I am leaving. I am moving on with my life, and I don't need any protection from people out there. I need to have a normal life, one apart from these past 10 years."

"Thirteen for the rest of us." Butler murmured, knowing he would never win this argument.

"Exactly." Artemis replied, getting up from the stool and leaving the kitchen while saying, "Thank you for understanding."


	2. Chapter 1: Seven years Later

The Biggest Rescue Chapter 1:

**7 Years later:**

Holly sighed for what seemed like the millionth time as she looked at the records of Haven on her computer screen. The criminal activity in Haven was skyrocketing, and it was up to the Commander of the LEP to make the citizens feel safe when walking the streets.

Holly spun around in her desk chair to get up; she went to her office door and looked out her huge office window to the right like she always did

Holly always thought that the view from her window was the best in all of Haven. At the top of the LEP building, Holly could see the people walking through the busy streets, the kids playing on the sidelines. She even saw a few common criminals from her overview of the city, sending a few officers down to stop them.

The elf shook her head, opened her door and leaving to go through the busy halls to the Ops Booth.

She walked the halls, running into a few new recruits, two of the three hoisting the other one into a vent in the ceiling. Holly raised an eyebrow at the three and cleared her throat, making all three young males jump and the one halfway into the vent hit his head.

The two officers let the third one down, their faces full of guilt and their hands behind their back.

"What's going on here?" Holly asked.

One glanced sideways at the other two before speaking up. "W-Well, Commander Short…We had a dwarf that was on the patrol list, but before we could book him, he got away."

"Right after stealing our wallets." The one on the far left finished. The officer in the middle was still rubbing his head.

Holly just chuckled, shaking her head. "Let me guess, the convict was Mulch Diggums?"

All three males nodded, and Holly just kept on chuckling.

"Instead of wasting your time trying to crawl through the vents, go to the kitchen. When you catch him, bring him directly to my office. Ok, boys?" They nodded again, and saluted to Holly before she returned the gesture, turned around, and walked away.

Holly had gotten about three yards before she was bombarded with another problem. "Commander!" A shout came from behind her.

Holly spun around to find Corporal Frond running up to her. She was slightly out of breath as if she had run the entire building to find her.

"Yes, Corporal?"

Lili handed her a tech-pad with a number of schedules and places. "These are events and buildings that were robbed in the last month. The schedule is for some speeches to calm down the owners, who are rather upset at us right now."

"Thank you."

"That's not all." Lili said, stopping Holly as she was turning around to leave. "There's a stack of mission reports on your desk that you need to read over, put your view, and sign."

Holly nodded silently. "May I go now?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lili said, saluting and walking away.

Holly watched her leave for a minute before loudly saying, "Check out the perimeter of Ivy street with Verbil, will you?"

Lili looked back and nodded before she was on her way again. Holly smiled before continuing her journey down the hall. Finally, without anymore disruptions, she reached her destination: The Ops Booth.

She pulled on the handle, but to her dismay, it didn't budge. The elf sighed, going over to the keypad and typing in her override code. The doors slid open automatically.

She found Foaly inside, eyes closed with a tinfoil hat on. Holly smirked before creeping silently over to the centaur, making sure she didn't make any footsteps as she went across the white tiles.

She was directly behind the centaur now, and Holly could feel the excitement radiating off of the walls as she bent down next to hi ear. She glanced at Foaly's face to make sure his eyes were still closed before yelling in his ear: "Thought you werent going to wear those anymore!"

Foaly flew out of his chair, landing with a _thump _to the floor before. Holly burst out laughing, holding her stomach from how hard she was doing so. Foaly sent a glare her way as he got up from the hard floor, flopping back down in his specially designed chair and putting his head in his hands.

"Tired?" Holly asked, pulling up a seat next to the centaur.

Foaly sighed, "Extremely. The new baby doesn't know how to sleep!"

Holly smiled and shook her head. "You know, you better watch it. If your boss found you sleep on the job when you should be doing paperwork, you could get fired."

Foaly sent a sly look over to her. "Or she could scare me to the point of giving me a heart attack."

Holly laughed, "How about I make up for it by paying for lunch. You aren't too tired for that, are you?"

Foaly pretended to think about it, "I am never too tired for that."

An hour and a half later, Foaly and Holly had finished lunch at Veggies Galore.

"So how's Caballine and Spar?" Holly asked, wiping her mouth with the napkin next to her finished plate of salad.

"Caballine is fine, but she's extremely tired like me. Spartan is…honestly a little jealous about the attention Cab and I are giving the new one."

"Well, its only natural. He's eight and doesn't understand the need of a new foal. So?"

Foaly looked up, "What?"

Holly looked at him across the table with a look of you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me. "Have you come up with a name for my new God Daughter? For Frond's sake Foaly, it's been three months!"

Foaly smirked, "Who said you were the God Mother?"

"Who else would it be, Opal Koboi?"

"Ugh, don't even mention the name…fine, if you really want to be the guardian…"

Holly smiled sarcastically, "Thanks. So, have you decided yet?"

Foaly shook his head, "Nope. Caballine and I are stuck between two names."

"Which ones, maybe I can help." Holly replied eagerly.

The centaur sighed, "I don't know, Holly. Cab told me not to even bring it up."

"Oh, come on! I just want to hear them, it's not like I'm going to wane you towards the one I like." Foaly still didn't say anything, "Foaly, tell me, or so help me Frond I will smash all of your tinfoil hats."

Foaly's eyes widened at the mention of his precious hats. "No! Fine, fine…I'll tell you." The centaur paused.

"Well?" Holly asked after a minute of Foaly not talking.

"Gala…and Artemis." Foaly replied, whispering the last name. "They seem to fit her."

"Oh." Was all Holly could say as she looked at her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before pulling the money for the bill out of her pocket and setting it on the table. "I have to go." She whispered before getting up and starting to leave.

But Foaly was ready; he stopped her by getting in her way before she could reach the door on the other side of the yellow restaurant. "Holly, come on. Don't do this."

Holly looked at him in disbelief, "What? Don't do what? I left something at home and I need to go and get it before heading back to work."

"Don't start this again! You've been running from the truth for seven years, slipping away everytime Artemis's name has been mentioned!" He looked around the café, only now noticing the dozens of eyes staring at them. Foaly leaned in closer and said quieter, "Don't do this, Holly."

Holly just shook her head, walking around Foaly and left the restaurant. Foaly, who now had a full view of all the fairies in the café staring at him, smiled apologetically and slipped out after Holly. However, by the time he got out, Holly was gone.

As soon as Holly exited the café, she ran, knowing that Foaly would be out at any second. She ran to her house four blocks away and unlocked the door. Once inside, she slammed it shut and put her back against the dark brown door. She slid down it, tears slipping from her eyes as she remembered her old friends. Her old love.

Holly didn't bother going back to work that day, instead she wasted the rest of it sleeping and moping, wondering what Artemis was doing with his life now.


	3. Chapter 2: College Life

Artemis groaned as sunlight fell through the windows. He turned away so his back faced the sunlight and was about to fall back asleep when a soft voice interrupted his dreaming again.

"Wake up, Artemis. You dont want to miss the first day back, do you?"

Without looking back, Artemis grabbed one of the pillows under his head and threw it in back of him at the voice. There was a startled grunt as the pillow made contact and soon Artemis was hit in the head with the same fluffy square he had thrown. The man rolled over to see a shaggy blonde haired man in jeans and a t-shirt leaning against the door. His goofy grin matched his attitude as he sarcastically said, "Morning, sleepyhead."

Artemis groaned again, sitting up as he glared at the man in the doorway, "I have no idea how you get up so early, Terrence. It's 6 in the morning."

"And yet the sun is shining and the birds are chirping." Terrence shrugged, "You sleep like a dead person." He turned and left, walking down the hallway to his room.

Artemis laid back down right after he was sure Terrence was out of the room. However, right when he closed his eyes, he heard Terrence yell down the hallway, "Get up, Artemis!"

Internally, Artemis rolled his eyes, sitting up and actually getting ready for the day.

Artemis had changed a lot when he moved halfway across the world from his home. Starting college, he had been a know-it-all who didn't talk to anyone and worked to make corrections to the professors lectures. But then he met his roommate halfway through the year. Terrence, a bubbly spirited young man around Artemis's age who broke through Artemis. Over time they became the best of friends and after their 5th year in college together, decided to rent an apartment.

Now it was the first day of their seventh year at Lamentagio College, and Artemis was working towards his Master's degree in Psychology and Business Economics. Terrence for his Master's in Forensic Science.

Artemis got dressed in his usual suit, combing his hair back before going to the kitchen to meet the awakener, who was already munching on his breakfast.

Artemis looked down at the eggs and bacon on the pan next to the stove with suspicion. "You didnt burn it like last time and scrap off all the black parts, did you? That was disgusting."

"Nah. But I can tell you that that pig was a mother, lived for about three years before slaughter and had the name of 'Iggy.'"

Artemis looked over at his friend in disgust and disbelief. "And how do you know that, exactly?"

Terrence smirked, "Latest thing in Forensics department. However, I did make the name up." The blonde looked back at his plate, "Not sure I want to eat this now."

Artemis scoffed, "Can't imagine how you could even start to in the first place."

Artemis's roommate threw the food away, muttering something about getting coffee along the way before grabbing his bag and heading out the door. Artemis chuckled before grabbing his own and slinging it over his shoulder.

Terrence and Artemis lived so close to Lamentagio college that they walked. Sure, Artemis would have liked to drive there, the heat of California burning the 29 year old's skin. However, Terrence, who was tan as tan could be, enjoyed the sun...much to Artemis's disappointment.

So, Artemis followed Terrence out the door, locking it behind him since he knew Terrence wouldn't do it. They soon ventured outside, beginning their journey on the sidewalk.

Of course, Artemis could have bought an entire mansion right next to the college. But his decision to move to America and become a normal person meant just that. He was going to be a normal person. He did, however, keep a small fortune in a bank account. Working was not on Artemis's to do list.

After stopping for coffee, Artemis paying since it was his turn that day, they arrived at the school. They walked around the campus, talking.

"Hey, do you have Jones again?" Terrence asked Artemis with a nudge.

The genius smirked, "Yes, thankfully."

"Thankfully? She absolutely hated you! You kept ignoring her lessons and creating your own theories on top of hers despite everything she said."

Artemis shrugged, "What can I say? She was wrong, I was right."

Terrence rolled his eyes, but they settled on something to the right. A pair of giggling, young women. They were looking over at Artemis and Terrence, giggling even more and whispering even more to the other. "Oh yeah, Mr. Know-it-all," Terrence nodded to the girls, "What are they thinking?"

Artemis, who was looking the other way, turned his attention to what Terrence was staring at. He frowned, "No, Terrence. I mean it." The mastermind started to walk away.

"Why not, Artemis?" Terrence said, trying to catch up to him. "In all the years I have known you, you haven't dated or even gone out with one girl. Even if I set up a blind date, you would blow it off. Why?"

Artemis sighed, shaking his head and turning around so Terrence almost ran right into him. "Its…complicated, Terrence. You wouldn't understand."

The blonde crossed his arms over his chest, "Try me."

"Its a long story."

"We have a while before we have to get to class."

"Your building is on the other side of the campus."

"I can run, now stop dodging the question Artemis!"

The genius sighed once again. "Fine. There was this girl once."

Terrence gasped, "A girl?! Tinman, yo do have a heart!"

Artemis glared at him, "Do you even want me to tell you?"

"Sorry. Go ahead."

The mastermind shrugged, "We are never going to see each other again."

"Why?"

"It's forbidden." Artemis answered shortly. He looked away for Terrence wouldn't see the sadness and pain in his eyes. But the man knew Artemis, and Terrence sighed.

"Like that would stop you, Artemis. You are the most persistent man I have ever met. Just go and see her."

"She lives...a long way away." Artemis whispered, still looking down. "The place is hard to get to, and is in control by deadly people."

Terrence took a deep breath. "Well, I'm sure that it hurts Artemis, but you can't shut yourself out of everything that reminds you of her. It's unethical and it will hurt you even more."

Artemis shook his head, turning and leaving while muttering, "Don't you think I know that?"


	4. Chapter 3: Devious Plotting

"She totally likes you, why can't you get that through your thick skull?"

"Skulls aren't thick. They are remotely the same proportions as every person alive. So unless you are insulting yourself…"

"Myles," The thirteen year old stopped his brother by getting in front of the young genius. "She likes you."

The boy in accusation just glared at his blonde brother, his own black hair blowing in the mid-fall air. Their bodyguard, Butler, had suggested walking home once a week to get him out of the glow of the computer screen. Beckett, his twin brother, was more that enthusiastic to walk home with him.

"I do not care if Trinity likes me or not. I have important work to keep on an important schedule. Now, if you would kindly get out of my way, I want to get home without any more distractions. "He moved around Beckett, but he just got in the way.

"Don't make me push you in the street, Beckett." Myles muttered.

The blonde just laughed, "You? Since when did you have the strength to do that?" Nevertheless, the boy moved out of his brothers way.

Myles started walking back to Fowl Manor, Beckett behind him. "Since you been able to have more that a B+ average."

"Exactly, never!" The boy scoffed, "Listen, Myles. I know a thing or two about these kind of things. She likes you and I know you like her, so just ask her out already!"

"Too busy." Myles grunted.

"And you wonder why people say you're so unfriendly."

"I have all the friends I need."

Beckett scoffed, "Oh yeah? Name one that doesn't live with us."

"I can name two, and they are deadly."

The blonde narrowed his eyes, "Who?"

Myles smirked, "Sulfur Trioxide and Dihydrogen Monoxide."

It took a moment for Beckett to answer, "Hey! Those aren't names!"

"I am starting to realize how people doubt that we are related."

"We are stuck with each other, that's why." Beckett gave a sly smile to his brother on the right if him. "Race you back!" Then started to run down the sidewalk.

Myles just fought to roll his eyes, following at a fast pace anyway, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch up.

15 minutes later, Myles walked up the front steps of the Manor, Beckett already leaning on the wall beside the door waiting. "Finally! I was beginning to think that you got lost on the way here!"

Myles glared at him and scoffed, "I'm not the one who failed my Geography Test last week."

Beckett smirked, brushing off his brother's snarky comment. Instead, he opened the door and walked into Fowl Manor, Myles in pursuit behind him.

The boys quietly entered the room before Butler could notice in hopes to scare him again. They slinked past the kitchen door, Myles on the right side of the doorframe and Beckett on the left. However, right when they were about to jump in the room, they heard a voice come from the kitchen.

"I know Dom, but what are we suppose to do?" A feminine voice appeared in the silence.

"Not sit around just waiting for something bad to happen, Jules! It's been a month since Artemis has contacted us, I'm starting to get worried."

Beckett looked over at Myles, mouthing the word, _Dom? _All Myles could do was honestly shrugged and start to listen back into the conversation.

"I know, but what do you suppose we do? He has been living on his own for 7 years now, Dom. Even if he forgets-"

"Forgets? Do you even remember him anymore? It's been two years since Artemis has been back here, two long years since we've seen him. But he has never waited this long to call me."

"Well, he actually made a friend, remember? I bet he and...What was his name again?"

"Terrence."

"Yeah, I bet he and Terrence are doing just fine, doing normal things 29 year olds do."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Dom!" Juliet sounded horrified, then she calmed down and scoffed, "It's not like he will find anyone besides Holly…"

It was silent for a moment after that, the air feeling as though it was in a mourning period, like someone had died. Myles looked at Beckett and for a minute, they both thought that walking away or into the kitchen would be better than their current situation. However, right when Myles was going to walk into the room, Butler started to talk again.

"Maybe I should contact Foaly and see if he can find him inconspicuously."

"You know that we don't mess with The People anymore, Dom. Foaly wouldn't help us, even if he could. You know that if Holly found out we were involved with them again...She would flip or go crazy…"

Myles and Beckett could hear Butler sigh, "Yes, I know Jules...But if it meant that we could know that Artemis was alright."

"Give it another month, Dom, alright? Now, I'm going to see if the boys are in their room." Juliet's voice got gradually louder as she approached the end of it, walking to the door that Myles and Beckett were snooping behind.

The twins looked at eachother before bolting to the stairs, quickly jumping up the perches two at a time-sometimes three for Beckett-and narrowly missing their room before closing it and twenty seconds later a soft knock came from the outside. Juliet stepped in, smiling as she saw Myles help Beckett on what seemed to be the beginning of his science homework. The girl bodyguard smiled and nodded before leaving the two alone, closing the door back behind her.

As soon as Juliet closed the door behind her, Myles jumped up from his sitting position on the floor while Beckett stared ahead. The dark haired genius started to pace the room thinking.

"Do you think Artemis could be in trouble like Butler and Juliet think?" Beckett asked, looking up at his brother with wide eyes.

"I am not exactly sure. It's been a while since we've seen our brother…" Myles trailed off in thought.

"What if he is in trouble? We can't just sit around here and do nothing, Myles." Beckett said, getting up.

"As you would say, 'No Duh,' but we can't exactly go anywhere to do anything. Even if we were older, we have no idea where Artemis is. He refused to give us the information when we moved."

"Well, he did tell us he was in America. How many Artemis Fowl's could be there?"

Myles looked at his brother, quirking an eyebrow, "He might have an Alias, disguising himself from possible harm. Ever think about that?"

Beckett looked down, "No." The blonde went and sat down on his bed on his half of the room.

"Exactly. Now I have a better idea."

Beckett looked up, "What?"

Myles smirked in a fashion in which you could pin him as a young version of his older brother, "Artemis never took anything out of his study when he moved-"

"No. No, Myles!" Beckett said firmly. "You know mom and dad told us not to go in there!"

"Well, Mother and Father are away as of right now. We won't take anything, just look through his computer and see if we can find where he is." The genius said, brushing off the matter like it was lint on his suit. He exited the room without another word, Beckett rolling his eyes and following his brother.

**Hey! Dont forget to check out CaptainS10 and I's new story on our co-authored account: The Masked Authors**


	5. Chapter 4: Gone

After class , Artemis walked back to the apartment alone. He took one more class than Terrence, so the genius usually walked home without him. He smirked to himself as he walked on the crowded sidewalk next to the traffic-clogged street. If Butler could see him now, the bodyguard would have a heart attack. Here he was, walking alone next to a busy street where a lot of tall buildings were, unprotected. Artemis chuckled as well, knowing that his new life here was not risky like his old, where he had to be constantly watched on.

_I keep slacking off on calling Butler. _Artemis reminded himself for the thirtieth time that month. He hadn't talked to the man for that long and was sure that his old friend was worried about him. However, everytime he got home, Terrence would always distract him with either guests or work he needed help on. The mastermind rolled his eyes, it was like teaching the hardest thing in the world to that man, Terrence just did not understand quantum physics.

Finally reaching the apartment, Artemis found that the door was unlocked. That was unusual, even for the blonde. Terrence didn't like being in the apartment alone, too afraid that someone would barge in. Artemis shook his head and opened the door.

Inside, Terrence was sitting at the table, head in hands. Artemis went to his room down the hall and dropped his books on his bed before heading back to the kitchen and sitting opposite from Terrence.

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked, cocking his head to the right a bit. Then he noticed the note in front of the man. Artemis hesitantly picked the letter up and read it's contents.

_Terrence,_

_I am sorry to inform you that your father has passed away. He has been in the hospital since the beginning of the year, yet we failed to inform you due to your academics and studies. I will be over by tomorrow evening to discuss more to you about this. _

_Uncle J_

"I'm so sorry, Terrence." Artemis said quietly, setting the paper down and looking at the wall to the right. "Who's this uncle? I've never heard you talk about him."

"I haven't heard from him in years, ever since I was a child." Terrence said quietly, rubbing his wet eyes and sniffing, trying to calm himself down. "He disappeared when I was a teen, and I haven't heard from him since…" The blond suddenly banged his hand against the table and stood up, looking around. "This is so unfair."

Artemis, who didn't even flinch from Terrence's loud outburst of rage, looked down at his hands and nodded. "I know. I know how it feels."

"Artemis, how-"

"My father disappeared, I was eight." Artemis quickly responded, not wanting to go into length about his life before. Here, he was from America, accent and all. No one knew about his family or criminal activities. He was just Artemis Fowl, College Student. "But that doesn't matter, what matters now is that you get home and see your family. I suspect that is why your uncle is coming over tomorrow, to bring you back home for a while."

Terrence nodded, calming down and going back to sit in his seat. He ran a hand through his already messy hair.

"Is there anything that I can do?" Artemis asked, looking at his friend. Artemis knew he wasn't good at comforting, or emotions in general.

Terrence sighed, leaning back and taking a deep breath before shaking his head.

Then a thought struck Artemis. It wasn't a very good one, but Terrence had seemed intrigued by the topic that morning. It might have been painful for Artemis, but he could handle that. He knew what it was like to lose a person's father, and he wanted to distract Terrence from the pain. Artemis sighed before talking.

"She had red short hair, and the biggest and most beautiful hazel eyes that I had ever seen. She had a strong personality, and an even stronger defiance for the rules. Packed a punch too, and cared for her friends and the well-being of them over anything else, even her life."

Terrence looked up at his friend, wiping his eyes again. "Why don't you see her anymore?"

Artemis looked away again, fighting the tears from pricking in his own eyes. "When we were together, terrible things happened. Finally, we were able to see each other all the time. However, still, not many people agreed over this. Specifically, a co-worker of hers, who was in love with her. He went on the edge of insanity and almost killed her, and me. It didn't have the best ending, because she was forced never to see me again. If she did, her city would go to shambles. Her life and everything her family had worked for would be over...I couldn't let that happen."

"Wow…" Terrence said, his voice not cracking for the first time since Artemis had gotten back home. There was a long pause, a very silent pause, before Terrence spoke up again. "Do you still love her? After all of these years?"

Artemis nodded sadly, still looking down at his hands. "Yes. It's been seven years, but not once have I gone a night without dreaming about her." Artemis paused again, the sadness still growing in him as he whispered hoarsely, "I just wish I could have said goodbye, that I could kiss her or hold her one last time, and tell her I love her." The genius shook his head, and the tears that had gathered in his eyes, smiling sadly for a moment and looking up at Terrence.

"Thank you, Artemis. I know how much that hurt you, reliving those memories." Terrence took a deep breath and stood up, looking at Artemis and smiling back, reflecting the sad look on his friends face. "It's been a long night, and we have school tomorrow. Best get to bed, I have a test tomorrow."

"Alright." Artemis responded. "Goodnight."

"Night." Terrence muttered, shuffling to his room and closing the door.

Artemis himself didn't go to sleep for another hour. He just sat there, at the table, looking into empty space. He remembered Holly, and how she looked, how she laughed. Finally, Artemis shook his head and got up, retiring for the night as well.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The next day, Artemis and Terrence went to classes. The Mastermind tried to convince Terrence not to go to school, to wait for the arrival of his uncle, but the blond was just as stubborn as he was smart. So in the end, Terrence went with Artemis like a regular day.

At the end of the day, like always, Artemis walked home alone. He went to the apartment, and before opening the door, he heard voices inside the room.

"A-Are you sure?" He could hear Terrence's voice. It was on the edge of hysteria, and Artemis could tell he was upset and crying. It was hard to make the blond cry. "This isn't possible!"

Artemis entered the room then, wanting to see what had upset Terrence so much. He should have known...he was a genius for Frond's sake. Artemis Fowl should have known from the story, from the letter and handwriting some how. But he didn't.

Terrence was sitting on the couch, papers in hand. But Artemis wasn't looking at him. He was looking at the man sitting next to his friend.

"Spiro." The genius growled, backing up a bit. Now he wished he could call Butler. He glared at the man, who was suppose to be in prison. "What the hell are you doing here?"

The man looked at Artemis like he was seeing the young man for the first time. Artemis now had a good look at his enemy. He was still wearing his signature white suit, and his hair longer, yet combed back. His eyes, beadier and smaller than ever. Artemis could tell the the man was still short, most likely the same height as Artemis when he had first met the villain.

Terrence stood up, his eyes red and tears still falling down his face. "This is Uncle Jon, my dad's brother. The question is: What the hell are you doing here?" He jostled the papers in his hand. "According to these, you and your family are infamous criminals in Ireland. I mean, I knew that you had an accent...but I always thought you were just an impressionist...not actually from Ireland."

Artemis heard the anger in his friend's voice. However, there wasn't as much rage as there was hurt in the man's eyes. Artemis looked away, unable to look into those eyes.

"It's not that I wanted to lie to you, Terrence. I just wanted to start a new life here, and to protect myself from my past." He used his homeland accent-didn't matter if it was American or Irish now-and pointedly looked at Spiro, but the blond didn't care at that moment.

"Why did you lie to me? After all these years, you couldn't trust me? Seven years, that's how long we've known each other. If those seven years were a lie, if you were a lie, then how do I know that everything else you told me isn't a lie? That you weren't my friend in the first place, you only used me for...for a cover up!" By the end of his statement, Terrence was yelling. He threw the papers in his hands down and went to his room, slamming the door.

Spiro turned to the raven-haired man. "Well, that went well. Now, we really must go, and you really must come with us."

"I am not going anywhere with you." Artemis said, shaking his head and back towards the door. However, before he got to it, he ran into one of Spiro's new bodyguards. The man held a large gun against Artemis' back.

"You see, Fowl. You don't really have a voice in this issue anymore."

That was the last thing Artemis heard before the whole world went black and the mastermind fell to the ground.

**Dun dun DUN! Bet you didn't see that one coming...**


	6. Chapter 5: And Back Again

**Alright! So, let's do this! **

The day after Holly's little meltdown at the cafe with Foaly, she went to work like nothing had ever happened. Like she had not skipped half the work day. However, one centaur couldn't ignore that fact.

"What happened to you yesterday?" He asked as soon as Holly stepped through the Ops Booth door. Foaly hadn't even turn around yet, although he knew it was her.

"What do you mean?" Holly asked, hoping he was asking something totally different.

The centaur turned around in his specially made chair, looking right at the elf. His face was deadpanned, "Yesterday. At the cafe. You freaked and left? You didn't return. What happened?"

"Food poisoning." Holly said, looking at the floor. She couldn't find it in herself to look into his eyes.

Foaly scoffed. "Food pois-Holly! That is the most ridiculous answer I have ever heard. First of all, it comes from meat...you had a salad. And secondly, it comes from a bacteria we eliminated centuries ago!"

Holly shuffled her feet, still not looking up to meet her friend's gaze. "I was sick."

"You had magic."

"I was low."

"You went to get it replenished last month."

"I-"

"Holly, this is impossible!" Foaly said, throwing his hairy arms into the air. "It's been seven years for Frond's sake! I know you loved him, but you can't let that interfere with your life now."

Holly looked down at her feet. "I know." She muttered. "It's just so hard...I didn't even get to say goodbye."

Foaly sighed, holding his arms out and wrapping his friend into a warm hug. "I know, Holly. But you need to forget. I know it's hard, it's hard for me too...but it's for the best. It's the best for Haven, it's the best for the LEP, and it's the best for you."

Holly nodded against his shoulder. "I can never get him out of my head, though. The way he talked, the way he smiled or moved...it's like, engraved there. I can't get it out."

"I know. You two had been through thick and thin...and I know that 7 years isnt that long for us. But it is for humans."

Holly sniffed, "I know." She scoffed, backing away from her friend as she looked up at the ceiling and smiling sardonically. "He probably doesn't even remember me-"

"Holly, you know that's not-"

"Stop, Foaly." Holly shook her head, looking back at the ground. "That's the only thing getting me through all this. Knowing that he forgot all about me."

Foaly nodded and Holly moved to get out of the Ops Booth. However, right when she was about to step out the door, they swiftly drew shut. Holly leaped back, then rushed forward and pulled on the doors. Locked. When she turned around, the whole room was flooded by a red light, turning everything a dark shade of crimson.

"Foaly, what in the name of Frond is going on?" Holly asked going over to the centaur, trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Nothing." Foaly said, typing on the keys to his keyboard rapidly and not taking his eyes off the computer monitor.

Holly scoffed, "Foaly, tell me what the hell is going on or else-"

"It's nothing, Holly." Foaly cut her off. Soon, the red flood lights were off and the door to the Ops Booth had opened. Still, however, the centaur tapped away at his computer.

"D'Arvit, what is going on…" Holly said, going over to the computer and trying to see what her annoying friend was doing. Foaly tried his best to keep up what he was doing and keep Holly from seeing what he was doing at the same time.

Holly finally had enough of her friend's sneaky behavior and business. She rolled her eyes and took out her neutrino, setting it at it's lowest level. This way, if she was forced to pull her trigger on the centaur, he would only be knocked back a yard or , Foaly saw the weapon. His eyes widened and he stopped, trying to prevent his friend from seeing what was on the glowing monitor. "Holly…" He started.

The elf cocked her head and quirked an eyebrow. "What are you hiding, Foaly? What could be so bad…" She turned around, reading the screen and it's dark red letters flowing across the monitor. A lump in her throat formed as her head spun. Holly's breath went rapid and she backed up, surprised that her legs worked at all. Foaly, whose eyes flicked from the gun to the elf, slowly took the neutrino out of Holly's trembling hand. She was still staring at the computer, her breath staggering and eyes as wide as saucers.

HUMAN ACTIVITY: ARTEMIS FOWL

"What...the hell...is that, Foaly?!" Holly asked, her commander instincts coming in as she whirled around to face the centaur. Foaly gulped, he was wrong. He had figured that Holly would be extremely sad about the mention of Artemis, like yesterday. The centaur expected that Holly would run out of the room, hands trying to cover the fact that she was starting to cry.

But no, Foaly could see it in her eyes. Yes, there was a somewhat hint of sadness, guilt, and despair. But Holly wasn't fully sad. No, the fiery-headed elf was _mad._

"Why do you still have censors on Fowl Manor?" Holly demanded to know, her hands slowly clenching by her sides. The centaur gulped again, not sure if he should looked at his friend or the floor. The tone and venom in her voice alone made him cringe.

"The Council made me put a tracker on his computer." Foaly explain hurriedly. He could admit, Holly could be very scary at times. Times when she was angry...like this. "I never told you because they forbid it."

"Damn Council." She muttered under her breath. Holly closed her eyes and took deep breaths, obviously trying to calm herself down. She opened them shortly, looking directly at Foaly because she didn't want her eyes wandering back to the screen. Where his name was. "What did this lockdown mean?"

"It means what you read, Holly." Foaly said, going back up to his computer and checking out fully what was going on. "Artemis must have opened some fairy files still stored on his computer. That's only what the trackers trace. Once opened, it sent a signal down here."

Holly nodded subconsciously. She stared at the wall in front of her. "So, Artemis. after seven years of silence, suddenly decides to access The People's files? That doesn't make any sense."

"It does if he needs our help."

Holly sighed. The centaur was right. Artemis always had some other way of telling them that he needed help. "So, I suppose someone will have to go check." Her heart throbbed at just the constant mention of the man. "I'll go send Frond up, or Verbil…"

Foaly turned around in his chair, fingers steepled mischieviously. "Actually, why don't you go?"

Holly shut her eyes tightly, shaking away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. "You know that's impossible Foaly. Artemis is forbidden to see me."

"True, but if you take a Section 8 uniform, there will be no haze. Artemis would never know you were there. This could be your chance to see him one last time! I wonder how much he's changed in 7 years…" The centaur rambled.

"Foaly, this is outrageous. We both know for a fact that Artemis would know I was there."

"He is also smart enough to realize that he isnt allowed to see you, most likely pretending you are never there. Just go and see him, Holly."

Finally, the elf looked into his eyes. Her's were bloodshot from trying to hold back her tears as she whispered. "Foaly, I'm not sure that if I see him...I'll be able to leave."

Foaly sighed again, "Listen, Holly. I know this is hard, everything with Artemis I understand. I too lost him that day."

"It's not just that." Holly murmured quietly. Finally, the sadness had weighrf her down in the situation. "He...He didn't say goodbye. Didn't even bother to look at me one last time before walking out that door and away from me forever."

"I knoe it's not fair. But, Holly...we both know that if Artemis had turned around and saw that look on your face, he would have rather _died _that leave you."

"What look?" Holly asked, confused. She barely remembered what she did that day, pushing the memories out of her head for so long ago.

"That look, the one covering you eyes and face right now." Foaly said, his attention turning back to the computer. "It's a mixture of guilt, sadness, and passion. You might be able to hide your other feelings, but that one always stands out."

The elf looked down thoughtfully. She knew he was right, and deep down, she had always known that. She closed her eyes and shook her head, her thoughts running into her head like a speeding bullet.

_You have to see him_

_He probably doesn't even remember you, it has been 7 years_

_You love him_

_He left you_

_You won't leave_

_Do you really need to?_

After a moment, Holly's closed eyes opened and she took a deep breath, turning to Foaly. "Alright, I'll go…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Holly flew through the air, letting the wind go through her hair. She hadn't bothered grabbing a helmet at the shuttle port supplies, even if it was against the regulations. To be honest, Holly didn't even care at the moment.

The council thought she was just going to the surface for a ritual, which confused Holly. She had just done one a month ago, yet they had let her go to the surface. Holly shrugged mentally as she felt the air swoop to her face. Didn't matter now.

Holly thought about Artemis almost the entire flight there. What he would look like now, after 7 years. If he even remembered her at all...Holly shook her head, smiling. He was Artemis Fowl, _of course _he remembered.

She couldn't wait to see him, his beautiful ice cold eyes and black hair, wisping around his face. His signature smirk, indicating he knew everything about everything…

Holly shook her head again, focussing on the task in front of her. _No! _She screamed at herself. _You don't need to think about this! It's just to make sure he isnt getting involved with the People again. That's it. _Holly reminded.

Still, even when she saw the familiar shape of Fowl Manor in the distance, Holly's heart sped up immensely. She tried to compose herself from smiling, to relive all the bad memories of Artemis, him kidnapping her in the first place, leaving without even looking at her...but she couldn't see through it that way. All the elf saw was that she was going to see her her friend, her _love _in a matter of minutes.

Once at the house, Holly thought her plan through. She would go into the study, where Artemis' computer was, and check it there. Then shield using her no-haze Section 8 suit, and go see Artemis. He wouldn't see her, since it was forbidden and Holly couldn't take another blow to her reputation, but at least she could see the man one last time. On a good note, too.

She flew to the window. Inside, the room was dark, the only light coming from the dim glow of the computer monitor. She silently opened the window and dropped to the floor, shutting her wings off silently.

Holly was trying her best to be as quiet as possible. Her breath was caught in her throat as she crept toward the computer. She was about to read what was on the computer screen, when something suddenly moved in the corner. She whipped around, but it was for no good. Soon, she was tackled to the ground, and before she could do, say, or even see anything in the darkness, something was injected into her neck, and the elf went limp, the whole world soon going blank.

**Dun...dun...DUUUUN! Can you guess what happened?**


End file.
